


Gay Space

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Finish the Fic, I was given a prompt type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: This is just a silly little drabble about two friends that are just relaxing together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's dumb.

“It’s not gay if its in space!” Peggy exclaimed. “Yes it is,” Y/N laughed as she watched her crush stare intensely at the T.V screen “They just have more space to be gay!" 

Peggy turned around to stick her tongue out at her, clearly realizing that Y/N was right but not wanting to say so out loud. Peggy thought for a moment before she asked

“But what are we to say what gay is? Isn’t that a thing that humans created? I mean, it is just still attraction between the same creatures. Who’s to say that the social laws on Earth apply to space?”

Y/N couldn’t stop the corner of her mouth from turning up at the comment. It was a rare moment when her crush said something beyond the realm of thought, but when she did, it never failed to captivate her. 

The young woman that seemed to be stuck in the role of “and Peggy” and wasn’t expected to break any expectations, but Y/N couldn’t help but appreciate comment and question that she brought up. She knew how amazing Peggy was. 

_Maybe a bit too well,_ her brain told her heart, _you just **had** to go and develop feelings for your best friend_.

* * *

Peggy was aware that she was always put into the back of her family’s mindset, but she couldn’t find herself caring about that. Her sisters enjoyed being in the center of attention, and she didn’t. Who was she to stop them or but in? 

All that Peggy needed to know was that she was just as important, she just didn’t want everyone else to see her to appreciate herself. She had her friends to enjoy and that was all she needed. 

Peggy pretended that she didn’t see Y/N staring at her, and she felt herself blush at the action. Pretending to be engrossed in the images in front of her, she decided to bite her lower lip. 

Maybe there was a _slight_ problem that she might be falling for her best friend. She could feel Y/N shift next to her, but decided that she was going to take it a step further.

* * *

_Why did Peggy have to do things that were so damn adorable?_

The things that she did made it impossible to watch the television and pretend she was interested in gay spacemen. Y/N watched as Peggy brought her hand up to run her fingers through her hair and arched her back. The only problem was that she overdid the action and rolled herself off the couch.

A small yelp came from the girl on the floor as Y/N rushed over to make sure she was okay. Peggy was giggling, much to Y/N’s relief, and was madly blushing. 

When Y/N invited her to lay down next to her rather than opposite, she told herself it was for her friend’s safety. 

**They both knew, deep down, that is was so much more.**  


End file.
